Apparatuses have been known which can switch between 2D display, which refers to displaying a two-dimensional (i.e., 2D) original picture, and 3D display, which refers to displaying a right-eye picture and a left-eye picture that are generated on the basis of the 2D original picture so as to be recognized as a picture with 3D effects (a stereo picture, i.e., a 3D picture).
For example, a technique has recently been proposed which can detect a face of a person viewing a screen and, if a face of such a person can be detected, can switch a picture being displayed on the screen from 2D display to 3D display and display a 3D picture to suit a position of the face or eyes of the person when the picture being displayed on the screen is switched to 3D display, in a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a PC).
However, according to the technique, when a position of a face of a user viewing a 3D picture is near a boundary of a face recognizable range, frequent switching between successful face recognition and unsuccessful face recognition may occur. In the case, display switching such as switching of screen display from 3D display to 2D display or switching from 2D display back to 3D display occurs frequently, and the user finds difficulty in viewing a 3D picture.